a twin sister death
by Safe-haven Shea
Summary: It's 1997, during a spring, when a family went into sadness, Death of a loved one


_It's June 10, 1997, it's fall morning, Brenda woke up, and She knew something wrong with her, she couldn't feel anything until minutes later, so she went to doctor office. The Doctor took some blood, He said: I'll call you when you can come in for the result. Okay. So, she went to school and then he went home to sleep._

 _Then few days later, Brenda was home, when the doctor called, He said: I need you to come in the office and I will tell you. Then she walks in there and she sat down and that's when she heard that horrible thing ever. The doctor: I am sorry, Brenda, you have heart and stomach cancer. How did that happen? I guess it been going on for a few years and now it's finally here. Then she said: how long do I have? About five to nine months give or take. That's when she fainted so hard. They pick her up and they put her on the bed and she sleep and cry for hours. Then she woke up and she went home and went to bed and she didn't tell her family and friends until few months later. Then the next morning, she woke up and got dress and she went to school and she walk in there and she did it like nothing was wrong. She sat down, and she did her work and went home and that's went she decide to move out of her parent's house and he found a place by the ocean and she would live in a lighthouse and she would feel safe and warm and happy. So, she told everyone at home first but her friends, but her best friend. She walks in the living room and he said: I am moving out to my own place, I am leaving here and bring my things to my house and I wanted you to know that now. Then she went on her way, but her family and best friends knew something was wrong with her._

 _Maybe she not telling us everything that we need to know about this move or her even. Then the next day, Brenda walk in her new place and she felt better than ever, and she knew that she made the right decision to move here. But meanwhile, her family and best friend are wondering what going on with her and she never do this unless something was wrong with her and they knew that wasn't it. Brenda knew the truth and that's been it. So, she went to sleep, and she woke up from pain in her chest and she knew that was from the cancer she is having right now. The doctor said: you will have pain in your heart and chest for couple months and sometimes they might hurt like hell and I will give you some pills for pain and if they don't work, come on in and see him. If you want to write down about your story and that would make you feel much better about everything else. So, the next morning, Brenda wrote down what was he feeling and how she can't tell her family and her best friend. This what she wrote on her computer: I am a nineteen-year-old student and I found out about my illness that I have on May 12, 1997 and I haven't told my parents or twin brother and best friend yet. Because I am afraid of how would they react to the news. But I will tell them if my cancer has spread to my other body. I hope they understand this and even knowing that I don't yet. Then I went to sleep._

 _So, the next morning, I went to school and went to my class and wrote something's down on paper and went to my next class and then to lunch, but I can't keep anything down now._

 _Then I went to home and I went to sleep. Then I got a phone call and it was my doctor and he wanted me to come in and take few more test. I went to his office and I did his test and he asks about my pain. I said: the pain is still there, and I hurt everywhere, and I write everything down about what I am going though right now. That's is great, and I want to see you in couple months from now. Like when? About June 21, 1997. Okay, then she went home, and he fell sleep and she heard the ocean from far way. She loves the ocean lot._

 _Chapter Two a month later_

 _On June 21, 1997, the more bad news came on Tuesday morning, when she got the news that change her life forever. The doctor said: The cancer went to your kidney now and it's still going through your body and instead five or nine month it will be in five to eight months now. Then she went home, and she couldn't believe what happened to her. She wrote something's down in her book: I guess I must tell my twin brother and best friend right now, but I don't know how to do it. I think I know how. So, then she went to sleep and thought about it. So, the next morning, she woke up and she went to school and she went to her writing class and she wrote down a letter to Brandon and Dylan, here what she wrote: Dear Brandon and Dylan, I guess you are wondering what going on with me and I am telling you right now, I am dying of cancer and I have less then month and I wanted to tell you before but I couldn't, but now I am in this letter. So, I wanted you to know first before mom and dad do. If you want to find me, I'll be in front yard by the tree. I am sorry, and I love you both very much. Love Brenda. So, then she put the letter in his locker and she waited by the tree, she started to cry about this._

 _But meanwhile, Brandon and Dylan went to his locker and they found her letter and they said: Brenda, my god and I guess we know the real reasons why she left. Then she said in the letter, who will find me in the front yard and sitting by the tree. So, they went there, and they found her, and they hug her, and they started to cry about everything that happened._

 _Then they took her home and they stayed with her and they hold her while she sleeps during the pain. So, they wonder if they should tell their folks about Brenda and her illness. Maybe. Then Brenda said: I will tell them tonight and I don't want any of our friends know yet. That's fine. Me too. So, then Brenda wrote down in her book, I told my brother and my best friend they both understand why I didn't tell them when I first found out. So, the next morning, we will tell my parents about this and I hope they understand this._

 _Then they went to sleep, and they hold her because of her pain. The whole night felt like horrible and scares and they know how she felt the whole month before. Brenda and Brandon and Dylan are getting scared about the next day. So, the next morning, they went to their home and they ask their parents to sit down and then Brenda asks Brandon to tell them what going on? Brenda found out about month ago that she had cancer to her heart and chest and she had five to nine months to live and then she told me and Dylan in letter it will be less then month. My god, so that's why you moved out. Yeah. Their mom started to cry about this and She ran to her daughter and holds her, and the dad did the same thing as well. She asks Dylan to tell Nat About this. Sure, honey. So, then Dylan went to the diner and ask Nat to come by the house._

 _So, Nat came by the house and he heard Brenda told them and he ran to her and he hug her. Then decide to stay there and so he can help Brenda though this pain and this cancer. The parents and his brother and Dylan and Nat stayed with Brenda and they kept their eye on him the whole night. But the parents decide to call her doctor about their daughter illness. The doctor said: your daughter illness has been there for years and now it's deciding to come out right now and there no treatment for the illness and I want you to help her with the pain and I give her pills for the pain. Just one more thing, be there for her now._

 _Then they went home, and they hold her, and they wonder why now and why this cancer? Brenda just laid wake, but she wrote in her book about everything that going on with her. I told my parents and Nat about this and they were scared for me and they wanted to help me though this and I know their afraid of what could happen to me, well so am I. She wrote down how she can't take the pain and how she would make everyone feel at this moment. She wishes she was okay and be alive for her family and his best friend and Nat and become a mother and wife and now she won't ever now. She also wrote how will this affect the person who is connecting with her more. She's worried about her twin brother and how he won't get over what happened to her. She stops writing and she feel sleep and then she woke up and she was screaming because of the pain. His parents and Brandon and Dylan and Nat ran to run to her and they saw her in pain and they couldn't believe what happened with her now. So, they hold her the whole night. So, the next morning was fine and everything was okay, but Brenda wasn't right, and her body doesn't feel so well, and she feels that she can't handle this anymore. She wrote in her book: I can't burden my parents, my brother, Dylan, Nat anymore with this. But she knows that she can't leave, and he will be hurt, and her family will have worried about me. Then everyone woke up, they found Brenda writing on her computer and they wonder what was she writing about. They didn't bother her ever. They made breakfast for and they know that Brenda didn't want it because she can't keep it down. They let her write some more about what she is feeling right now._

 _Chapter Three Going back to school with Brandon and Dylan._

 _The next morning, Brenda decides to go back to school with them and the parents said: If something happened, Dylan and Brandon bring her to rest. Okay, Dad. Their mom hugs them, and they went on their way. So, they drove there, and they help her in there and no one knew anything wrong with her. Then Brenda went to class and Brandon and Dylan went with her, the teacher said: write something down about you and what going on?_

 _Brenda wrote down what she is feeling right now but not the really truth about anything. Then she said: I am feeling more pain in my body and I have pills and my family, and I Knows what going on with me. Then Brandon wrote something down on her paper, my family and I are going through something that we can't even talk about ever and We don't want anyone to know about this._

 _Then she stops was writing everything down. Then Dylan started to write about something about him and his girlfriend, my best friend has been there for me since day one and now I must be there for her though this hard time. I have been staying with her and Brandon at their parents' house and we been taking care of her. No one knows about this beside me and Brandon and her parents and Nat knows now. So, then they finish what they wrote down and they went to the next class and they sat down, and they did their work and then on the third period class they must go separated from each other and that's when horrible things happened to Brenda at the school. Then Brandon and Dylan went to their class and then Brenda went to her class and she sat down, and she wrote something's down about her life and she writes in her book about everything that happened with her and the people that she loves and how she can't tell anyone about this at all and how she scared all the time._

 _Then she said: how she and her family and two friends are protecting her now and how her other friends don't have a clue what going on with her and why is she running from them?_

 _Then the bell ring round 3:45 pm and that's when Brenda fainted in the hall way at the school. Then someone said: Brenda Walsh fainted and she's lying down on the floor._

 _Then Brandon and Dylan heard what the Person had said, Brandon said so loud: Brenda, No! Then they ran out the door and that's when they found her on the floor and Brenda started to scream over what he had seen. Then Brandon and Dylan went over there, and they pick her up and they said: Brenda, hang on, then they carried her out of there._

 _Then everyone is wondering what happened to him and why is Brenda is freaking out for? Then they drove home, and they bought him in there and his parents ask what happened?_

 _She fainted hard in school during the last period. Then Dylan and Nat and her father carried her to her bedroom. Then she fell asleep the whole night, during that night, Brandon walk in there and he saw her, and he lies down on her bed and starts to hold on to her. He did that the whole night. Then the next morning, everyone woke up and they wonder where Brandon went? So, they started to look round and they found him, and he was hugging his sister the whole night. The dad said: I wonder how Brandon will live without his Twin and his best friend? I think that he will sink down depression over losing her and maybe won't find his way back to us. The family let them sleep for hours and they ate food and while Brandon and Brenda sleep. They woke up and they walk downstairs, and they saw everyone in the kitchen and they sat down, and they ate food and they were happy._

 _Then Brenda decide to show him what she's been writing on the computer and he saw it and couldn't believe what he had seen, and he started to cry and so did she. They hold each other that whole time. Then she wrote down about what she is feeling right now, and she said this: I am feeling scared for my twin brother who my best friend I'm thinking that he won't survive my death and I think that he will go in to depression over losing me. I know he would grieve lot._

 _Chapter four the death of a loved one_

 _The past few days has been hard for everyone, but not has hard for Brenda and Brandon who are twin, and they just hold each other, and everything has been hard. I think that he won't be able to live without me and I think that I won't be able to live without him. We been close since we were kids and we help each other with our problems and we been though lot together and he's my twin and my best friend. Then she stops writing and then she went to see her family and her two best friends. Brenda sat down, and Brandon sat there, and he holds her, and everyone know that she will die in matter few hours later._

 _So, then few hours later, then it happened to her, she died her bed and Brandon was There when it happened, and he started to scream, and everyone came running in there and they saw him crying and he was holding her sister and that was it. Oh my god. Then they called someone, and they took the body way from Brandon, she was carried out there, Brandon just screamed, and they gave him drug, he was sleep, his parents and Dylan and Nat just watched him, just cried too. Then her father called the school and told him to tell everyone at the school._

 _Then the next day at school, everyone was wondering where is Brenda, Brandon, Dylan right now. Then the teacher said: I am sorry to say that one of our students died last night. Then someone said: who is it? It's Brenda Walsh. How? She died of cancer. My God._

 _Chapter Five the Funeral_

 _The Funeral was hard on everyone who knew her and who love her, but it was the hardest on Brandon and he was crying the whole time and his parents and Dylan was holding him and his other friends came for it and they didn't knew that it happened until they heard it from one of the teacher's._

 _When it was over, everyone came by the house and they said: I am sorry about her. But Brandon was in her room and he fell sleep on her bed and then everyone left there, and they went to find him, and they saw him, he was sleeping in her bed. They said: don't, let him sleep and he said about this more. So, they let him sleep and everything was fine. But they didn't know how hard would it be for him. Until year later._

 _The end._


End file.
